camp_weedonwantchafandomcom-20200214-history
Purdy
Purdy is one of the campers at Camp Weedonwantcha and lives on the Ropes Course. Appearance Purdy has long, waist-length hair and wears mascara on her large eyes. Her eyebrows are also large and curved, and she has small freckles on her face. She wears a green camp shirt with a large olive coat. Like most of the campers, she also wears shorts and has a big pair of boots, possibly because she spends a lot of her time hunting. Purdy's life Not much is known about her past except that she once attended a fancy boarding all-girls school. It is revealed Purdy was kicked out after being accused of stealing another girl's iPod, which she denies, despite an iPod being visible in her tree-house. Purdy seems to have anger issues. This is first shown when Malachi goes hunting with Purdy. They both find a weasel and she takes aim with her BB gun. Malachi, feeling guilty because he is now in a society that protects animals with Seventeen and Brian, fakes a cough in order to make Purdy miss her shot. This results in her blowing up in anger at Malachi, until he uses the excuse that he has allergies, resulting in her going back to normal. Her anger issues are shown again soon after when she and Malachi track the now injured weasel back to Brian and Seventeen who are caring for it. When Purdy aims her BB gun at Brian holding the weasel, she has a furious and almost crazed look in her eyes. She ends up shooting at Brian, who ends up taking the gun and smashing it to pieces on the floor in his own fit of rage. The shock returns Purdy back to normal once again. Personality Despite her anger issues, Purdy is shown to be a cheery and friendly camper. She tends to joke around and seems to be reckless as she goes out hunting and still continues to use the ropes on the Rope course despite there once being a "great snap" and when she first meets Malachi, she cuts him down from one of her rope traps without caution which ends up in him cutting his arm. Purdy's sense of humor seems to be darker than most of the other campers. She finds the bruises from the BB gun pellets on Brian's chest to be hilarious with tears coming out of her eyes. Also when Lumpy approaches her showing off his new home-made cast, he asks her to sign it. Purdy instead asks if he's ever had a tattoo because he might take the cast off one day, which results in Lumpy having "PURDY" tattooed onto his forehead, presumably to her amusement. Skills/abilities Purdy is a hunter and uses a BB rifle to kill animals, presumably for food. It's suggested she may be good at this as she has two skulls sitting in her tree-house. She also uses her apparent skill of tracking during her hunts as well, as once she injures a weasel she is able to track it down to Brian, who is holding it. Knife-throwing is also a skill possessed by Purdy. She uses it in the talent show where she actually throws it at a target with a person standing in front of it. Considering she never injured anyone, it's safe to assume that she is good at it. Category:Campers